


Harry’s Quest One Shots

by TheBlueMenace



Series: Harry's Quest [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, King's Quest (Video Games), Quest for Glory
Genre: Minor Character(s), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueMenace/pseuds/TheBlueMenace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots which take place in the Harry's Quest Universe. May include minor character POV, daily life shorts, and reference material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry’s Quest One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Takes place during day Day 83 of To Freak is Divine.  
> POV: Manannan  
> Rating: T (some mild language)  
> Note: A thank you fic for Cauchy (fanfiction reviewer)

Manannan hated dirt. He had hated dirt before, so much so he had spent a lot of time on research to add carefully crafted spells which minimised dust and stopped vermin from the Keep. In was never enough, of course, so he had always made sure that he had a slave, leaving many duties to them. Now however, he really hated dirt. His fur, a pure white colour (which he thought reflected his status nicely) and reasonably long showed seemed to pick up dirt as if by magic (even though he knew it wasn’t as he had no magic now). 

So when going down in the cellar to find the potion left dusty streaks on his paws and sides he felt truly angry. He, as a cat, couldn’t just cast the spell that cleaned him perfectly anymore, and it wasn’t like he had hands to run a bath or find a brush. And he refused to lick himself clean like he had seen that fool Letholdus do. 

Which is why, after all the fuss about packing he found Gwydion before the boy (with the help of Medusa) started to cook dinner. 

“Gwydion.”

“Can I help you Manannan?”

Manannan hesitated, admitting he needed help was a weakness he didn’t want the boy to know. But then, it _was_ Gwydion’s job to serve Manannan, and nothing Letholdus could order of him would change that. “My fur is dirty, you need to brush it.”

“I need to, do I?”

“Yes.”

Gwydion smiled, a soft amused smile which Manannan wanted to rail against but just couldn’t. The boy really was too naive. He had no doubt there was even fondness in that expression. “Alright then, let me get a brush.”

The next 10 minutes or so was absolute bliss as the boy brushed out his long hair, getting all those spots he just couldn’t reach easily. He found himself almost boneless in relaxation. His chest happily rumbled without his consent. And then that fool Letholdus snide voice had to spoil it all. 

“Having fun Manannan?”

Manannan tensed under the boy’s hands, “It is necessary, not fun.”

“I see, so you are free to answer some of Medusa questions then.”

“Fine.” And Manannan got up and stalked out, but not before seeing that bastard Letholdus take Manannan’s spot in Gwydion’s lap and butting his big fat head under the brush and getting his stupid black fur brushed. 

The arsehole. Manannan should have killed him when he had the chance.


End file.
